


The River (When will the ferryman come?)

by Naji_Dragonchild



Series: There's the Light, the Dark and a River in between [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders And Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt, Pre-Canon, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild
Summary: Roman misses his brother, even if he acts like he doesn't.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: There's the Light, the Dark and a River in between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139984
Kudos: 21





	The River (When will the ferryman come?)

Sometimes Roman leaves.

He leaves his castle and kingdom and his paradise, leaves Patton and Logan - not for long, only ever a few hours.

He leaves and goes to the river.

You can't swim in the river, you can do that in every other river, but not this one.

So Roman stares.

Somewhere on the other side of this river is his brother.

His brother who he hasn't seen in so long that even though they can never seem to get along, he hopes that Remus will show up.

Then he could stare at his brother who is little more than a stranger instead of the empty dark forest on the other side.

But Remus never shows up. If he does then never when Roman is there.

Maybe they are doomed to stay apart. Doomed by more than just the river.

You can't swim in the river and neither can boats or fish or anything else.

The current is so strong it destroys everything it touches.

He tried.

Roman has tried many times in different ways and it’s almost incredible that he hasn’t been ripped apart yet.

But he’s out of ideas now so all there’s left to do is stare.

Nobody and nothing can cross the river.

That’s the truth and he lives with it for years.

He’s not happy with it but he lives with it.

Until it’s not the truth anymore.

Until the day he comes down to the river to stare at the other side - the dark side - again.

But there’s another side.

They aren’t standing on the other side.

They aren’t part of his family either.

Roman has never seen them before.

But there they are, standing in the middle of the river.

Roman has never seen a colourless side either.

But the boy in the river is dressed in grey and darker grey and just a little bit of lighter grey.

For a the first time in years Roman doesn’t stare at the other shore.

He stares at the other side.

They don’t speak.

They just stare.

Roman stares at an oppertunity. 

Because if this side can touch the water, then maybe there is a way. 

Maybe he can somehow meet his brother again and be more than strangers.

Maybe one day friends.

Maybe one day actual brothers.

He stares at oppertunity and so does the side in the river.

He strares at a prince brighter than the moon, brighter than everything he’s seen before, because they don’t have _light_ at home.

He made it half way to a place where the birds don’t try to pick your eyes if you keep them open too long, where the books can’t bite and aren’t always terrifying, where animals live, that he’s only ever heard about, like bunnies and puppies and songbirds and deer.

The boy in the river is the first to leave.

He runs back to his side of the river, looks back exactly once and disappears between the trees.

Roman wishes his brother could come instead.

He doesn’t.


End file.
